


Simple Hearts and A Bit of Magic

by TheIronDragon10



Series: Thasmin One-Shots [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Thasmin trash, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronDragon10/pseuds/TheIronDragon10
Summary: Knowledge is hard and trivial and powerful, but the Doctor and Yasmin's love is one for simple hearts and a bit of magic.





	Simple Hearts and A Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antiopesgirlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/gifts).



> This was planned for Valentines, clearly it didn't work out that way. I also planned it out as a one shot and it also didn't work out that way. So you know, unexpected is apparently great! 
> 
> ESTABLISHED THASMIN. YOU CAN GUESS HOW LONG THEY'VE BEEN TOGETHER IF IT MAKES YOU ANY HAPPIER.
> 
> -Inspired by “Magia” Andrés Cepeda ft. Sebastian Yatra and “Simples Corazones” Fonseca (for all of these I recommend you read the translated lyrics). As well as an amazingly wholesome story by the Discord's cursed Poet!

**Simple Hearts and a Bit of Magic**

 

_Knowledge is hard and trivial and powerful, but the Doctor and Yasmin's love is one for simple hearts and a bit of magic._

 

When you're a 3000 years old, there's a certain sense of triviality to knowledge. The universe, ever expanding and ever complex, becomes a broken record to your thirst for knowledge. Humanity has a thirst for the knowledge they can't ever compile, because their lives are finite and their reach ever short. Time Lords learn to appreciate the time they have, and the eternal possibility that everything can't be learnt, but much can be understood.

 

The Doctor felt like she would never feel this urgency again. The eager itch for something ever so far, the unattainable and inexplicable complexity of something you knew in your heart, or well hearts, that you could never reach. She didn't crave for this feeling, because consciously she never realized it was a craving she got to have. The last of the Time Lords that had seen civilizations rise and fall.

 

And yet, that is exactly how she realized she felt about one Yasmin Khan. It was impossible to travel with humans and not realize how impossibly infinite they were. How much their rage could consume them, how strongly their grief could drive them, how forgiving their love could make them—Yasmin Khan was all of this and more.

 

It was impossible to not want to let the complex infinity of her soul consume you. It would be the feeling of letting go, like a drop in the ocean never to be seen again. But by all the Gods, the Gallifreyan wanted to let go in her.

 

Now, it was one thing to think this. Heck, the Doctor could do nothing more but think of this feeling every day she woke up with Yasmin beside her. But, the Doctor had a pie and a half of emotions for Yasmin, deep emotions that she definitely couldn't verbalize. To the 3000 year old Time Lord that thought alone was more terrifying than any tough spot she had ever been in. Monsters and life or death situations? Any day. The thought of telling Yasmin Khan how deep her feelings went? Petrifying, tongue tying fear.

 

“Hey Doc” Graham and Ryan walked past the Doctor, who was intently focused on the console in front of her, back hunched over muttering to herself, and likely to the TARDIS that was beeping and groaning back at her “Doc?”

 

“We'd get electrocuted in there” the muttering increased the closer he got to the blonde alien, as well as the beeping coming from the console “Well I don't want to worry about that”

 

“HEY DOC” much like a skittish cat in a dog pound, the Doctor seemed to jump three feet in the air, arms flailing, sending assorted trinkets and notes flying everywhere with her, her back landing harshly on the floor next to Graham.

 

“Oh my, are you okay?”

 

“Ryan! You can't just sneak up on people like that”

 

Graham tsked softly at his grandson, helping the disoriented woman collect her trinkets “for one, you're not people”

 

“touché”

 

“For another. I did not sneak up on you” the offended tone in Ryan's voice tinged with amusement gave away how hilarious he found the situation “I announced myself quite loudly, twice. Over your muttering”

 

“Right. Sorry”

 

The beeping TARDIS, which was seemingly mocking the Time Lord, blew in a puff of steam, sending the Doctor into another muttering fit, not realizing that she was creating a distraction. Through the door walked a tired and grumpy looking Yasmin, fully decked in her police gear, a duffle bag hanging off her shoulder.

 

“what did you burn now”

 

“what. I haven't. Oh!” Yasmin did not take the Doctor flying under the console, a stack of papers and a handful of metal pieces in her hands, as anything but ordinary, though to the guys everything looked convenient and a little too odd.

 

The Doctor kept crawling until even her boots were gone, a muffled “I haven't done anything” the only sign that she was still down there.

 

“Sure thing love. Hi Graham, Ryan”

 

“Officer Khan” Yasmin smiled softly at the older man before walking off towards the rooms inside the time machine, her feet dragging behind her tiredly.

 

Ryan banged against the top of the console, making enough noise for the Doctor to hear him, however deep in she had crawled “Coast is clear Doc”

 

“What? Coast? Who?” Graham would swear to his dying day that even the Doctor's shining blonde hair tinged red in embarrassment as she crawled out, clutching her Sonic screwdriver in one hand and a box in the other “I don't know what you mean”

 

“right” the two looked at the embarrassed alien, an air of skepticism and poorly disguised shame in the air “Tea?”

 

“Sure. Tea. Right” she looked around for her coat, or a place to put the box away from sight “Just uh”

 

“Doctor I—”

 

The Doctor flung the small box in her hand over her shoulder when Yasmin's thudding steps returned from the hallway she had gone to. Behind her the box crashed into something fragile and important, if the sound of glass breaking was anything to go by.

 

Ryan looked at the Doctor in bewilderment, wondering when she had changed the sugar in the kitchen to space crack or whatever would make her act this way. The Doctor's face scrunched up in horror, shoulders clenching with shame, eyes looking around for an explanation for the ruckus.

 

“—what the hell?”

 

“uh, Time bugs?”

 

“Right” Yasmin squinted her eyes at her girlfriend, almost willing her to crack, though she knew enough to know she wouldn't “I'm gonna take a bath, don't break the TARDIS while I'm gone” the Doctor raised three fingers in the air, probably attempting the scouts honor sign or so Yasmin deduced “That's from the hunger games”

 

The blonde looked at her fingers in distaste, her face scrunched in confusion “you humans and your signs, I'll never understand you”.

 

“Graham. Make sure she doesn't break anything. Or break herself. And don't let Ryan egg her on”

 

The man nodded as Yaz retreated, the Doctor standing sheepishly by him, muttering that Yasmin should really start thinking better of her. Right on queue, like by sheer magic, party of the console sparked, making Yasmin's point.

 

“so Doc, out with it”

 

“out with what?”

 

“what you been muttering about with the TARDIS, out with it”

 

The Doctor raised her finger to her mouth, shushing Ryan’s loud voice. She tippy toed towards the corridor, making sure that the bath was still running, and then quickly sprinted to wherever the box seemed to land.

 

“Doc? What the hell?”

 

“Shh” she methodically ruffled through the messy pile of metal scraps and glass that were left in that abandoned corner, and eventually emerged with the small box in her hand, a triumphant expression on her face “there we go”

 

“What in the–”

 

Ryan gasped excitedly at the sight, catching on much faster than Graham to the significance of a small velvety box.

 

“No way!” Graham let himself be dragged along by his grandson towards the slightly embarrassed Time Lord, her hands trembling slightly and a bright smile on her face “No way Doc, seriously!?”

 

Like a lightbulb going off, Graham’s face lit up. He turned towards his grandson, who was basically buzzing in place, though he was sincerely trying to keep his feelings under check, and failing miserably.

 

The Doctor’s hands slowly opened the box, inside on small velvet cushion was a small marquise cut diamond flanked by two smaller diamonds on a silver band. Unlike your typical diamonds, it seemed like these had the stars imbued in them, swirling like it had a galaxy living in it. It was very Doctor like, and it was very Yasmin like, it was perfect.

 

“Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

The Doctor looked up slowly from the ring, Ryan and Graham looked at her with bright watery smiles, both alternating between looking at her and looking at the small box in her hands.

 

Graham was the first to react, softly whispering out of fear of breaking the solemn moment “Doc, are you serious?”

 

The Doctor’s hesitant look upturned, a smirk popping up in her face “Like the plague Graham” she answered, her eyes lighting up.

 

“Doctor!” Ryan, Graham and the Doctor looked at each other in a panic, as Yasmin’s steps approached quickly. Ryan reached down quickly, throwing the box back to the corner where it had crashed into glass, probably breaking something else important “Seriously Ryan, what the hell?”

 

“Uh… Time Bugs?” All three answered quickly, walking around the console to keep Yasmin occupied and away from looking at the corner, where a beautiful engagement ring was hiding.  

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is not a one shot, I'm expecting it to break into 4 chapters, with the next one hopefully ready for next week. Don't take my word for it though.
> 
> Opinions are always welcomed and I'll catch you guys on the next one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
